Typically, barriers, such as windows, walls, bars, fences, and doors, are used to physically block openings. Such barrier systems are inadequate because they inhibit visibility, fail to deter potential intruders, fail to retract, create a risk of inadvertent injury, and can require significant expenditures of time, money, and energy. For example, non-transparent barriers, such as walls, fail to provide visibility to the other side of the barrier. Non-cutting barriers, such as bars, fail to deter attempts at penetration because they do not create a risk of injury to a potential intruder. Non-retractable barriers, such as walls, do not retract and generally must be completely destroyed in order to remove them from a specific location. Non-separated barriers, such as barbed wire concertina, create a substantial risk of injury to parties not attempting to intrude. Furthermore, the use of shatterproof glass, security guards, and guard dogs, can require significant expenditures of time, money, and energy. As a result, a barrier system capable of increased visibility, increased deterrence, increased retractability, decreased risk of injury, and decreased use of resources, would be highly desirable.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide an improved barrier system. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a barrier system capable of providing visibility. Another object of the present invention to provide a system that deters potential intruders from penetrating an opening. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system capable of retracting. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.